Monocromia
by Sra Prongsie
Summary: Harmonia conseguida por apenas uma cor e seus tons mais distintos. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: **__Lapso de inspiração, ah como eu os amo...__Enfim, aqui vai mais uma Jily cheia de fofura pra vocês. __Provavelmente será uma two-shot, então fiquem atentos a mais um capitulo. __Por enquanto é só! Apreciem sem moderação_

_**Monocromia: Harmonia conseguida por apenas uma cor e seus tons mais distintos.**_

Encarava a escrivaninha amontoada de livros com certo desprezo e, as vezes, arriscava um espiada na janela que o protegia da chuva que estava por vir, esperando o ponteiro do relógio fazer sua trajetória até o número nove com impaciência.

Ele suspirou.

Havia levantado cedo demais – três horas antes do normal – e feito todas as tarefas domésticas necessárias mais de uma vez, numa tentativa de se ocupar. Terminara sua pintura, lera o último livro pendente e relido parte de um já decorado – estava realmente precisando de livros novos – e zapeou pelos canais da televisão, não achando nada que prendesse sua atenção.

Seus dias caiam basicamente nessa mesma rotina, mesmas tarefas e mesmos reality shows sem qualquer elemento cultural. Eram os mesmos telefonemas, as mesmas bagunças de tinta por todo o ateliê, o mesmo café amargo e as mesmas xicaras fendidas.

Não entendam mal, a arte era sua paixão e pintava seus quadros com imenso prazer, mas ultimamente ele se sentia um tanto... Solitário.

Mas quando o relógio batia às nove da manhã, seu coração disparava e ele sabia, simplesmente _sabia _que não iria mais se sentir sozinho.

Todos os dias, as nove da manhã, _ela_ batia na sua porta.

Sorria um pouco tímida, colocava atrás da orelha uma mecha ruiva que teimava cair em seus olhos oh, tão verdes e lhe entregava o jornal. Ele sorria e ela corava, murmurando um "Bom dia" com sua voz delicada e indo embora em sua bicicleta – da qual ele achava extremamente adorável – cor de rosa. E ele ficava ali, parado na porta, jornal em mãos, observando ela lançar – sim, _lançar_, pois por algum motivo ele era o único digno de recebe-lo diretamente de suas mãos – os montes de papel pela vizinhança e desaparecendo com um rastro de chamas que eram seus cabelos ruivos e brilhantes.

O nome dela era Lily.

Ele sabia disso pois em um dia corajoso ousou pergunta-la e ela respondeu com a voz mais doce do mundo, rindo enquanto ia embora com um aceno tímido e o rosto queimando em vergonha.

Ele tinha medo de fazer qualquer outra pergunta.

Ele tinha medo de tentar adular assunto e, de algum modo, quebrar o encanto daqueles poucos segundos que guardavam a presença dela e seu cheiro inebriante de jasmim e morango. Estava louco, sabia disso, aliás, ela tinha um noivo – reparou em sua mão direita um anel de ouro branco – e não havia sequer a menor das possibilidades de ele ter uma chance.

Mas ela era tão linda... Quando ele a via seu coração perdia uma batida, seu estomago se tornava um parque de diversões repleto das mais eletrizantes atrações e a palma de suas mãos transpiravam. Suas pernas pareciam não ter mais função alguma quando ouvia as três batidas ritmadas na porta da frente e ele não podia conter a ansiedade.

Mas por que? Por que se sentia tão consternado? Era apenas uma garota, pelo amor de Deus! Uma garota comum que entregava jornais em sua rua. Uma garota simples que continha o mais belo par de olhos jamais vistos, uma mistura de esmeralda, chartreuse e primavera. Uma garota que continha o mais belo dos sorrisos e um brilho indescritível no olhar. Era como se ela tentasse lhe dizer algo.

Um trovão soou, cortando o dia com uma chuva torrencial que parecia não acabar. O relógio apontava para o número nove e ele de repente se sentiu desapontado.

Não era um bom dia para entregar jornais, afinal das contas.

O grande quadro parado no meio da sala o chamou atenção. Dois olhos verdes destacados em meios vermelhos o encaravam do outro lado do cômodo, o provocando.

"Que se dane!" Pensou, pegando sua capa de chuva, indo em direção da porta. Não importava se não sabia onde Lily morava, iria atrás dela. Não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer, mas resolveu que na hora saberia.

Três batidas ritmadas bateram à porta. Seu coração as seguiu no mesmo ritmo.

Ele a abriu e, para sua surpresa, deparou-se com Lily, ensopada dos pés à cabeça, estendendo-lhe um jornal igualmente encharcado e sorrindo amarelo.

"Bom dia!" Ela gritou através da chuva.

"Céus, Lily!" Exclamou. "O que está fazendo aí fora nessa chuva?"

"Fazendo meu trabalho, oras!" Respondeu um tanto mau humorada e cobrindo, em vão, a cabeça com o capuz do seu casaco.

"Entre, vai acabar pegando um resfriado." Ele a puxa pela mão e correntes elétricas parecem passar entre elas, fazendo solta-la assim que Lily estivesse dentro da casa.

Fechou a porta e correu para dentro, deixando ali uma ruiva confusa e mau humorada.

Não conseguia ao certo distinguir se era sorte ou azar ter a ruiva embaixo de seu teto. Nunca trocaram mais de três palavras e agiram como grandes conhecidos. Seria um avanço.

Chegou ao hall com um aglomerado de toalhas em seus braços e ao ver Lily tremendo de frio, não pode fazer nada além de entrega-la uma e com outra secar ele mesmo os cabelos ruivos dela.

A pobre garota parecia estar com tanto frio que não se importou em ficar envergonhada, apenas enrolou-se nas toalhas e observou o moreno secar seus cabelos cuidadosamente.

"No que estava pensando ao sair nessa tempestade, ruiva?" Perguntou ele desolado. "Podia entregar os jornais assim que a chuva parasse."

"Eu n-não sabia que i-iria chov-ver." Murmurou ela batendo os dentes de frio e ele sentiu aquela grande urgência de abraça-la até que estivesse quente o suficiente. Ao invés de fazer tal coisa, a puxou para o sofá e a cobriu com uma manta, se dirigindo para a cozinha para preparar um café.

"Não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber que iria cair o maior pé d'agua da história, ruiva." Gritou da cozinha.

"Vá se danar!"

Ele riu e franziu o cenho ao ver que o café havia acabado.

"Acabou o café. Quer um chá ou...?"

"Não te pedi para fazer café." Respondeu ela ranzinza, se encolhendo mais na manta.

Ele voltou para a sala com a sobrancelha erguida.

Lily suspirou.

"Argh, me desculpe. Estou sendo rude, não é?" E enterrou o rosto entre as mãos. "Mh mhsmulm Mames."

Ele riu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Desculpe, o que disse?"

"Me desculpe, James. Eu só... Estou tendo um péssimo dia."

James a encarou por alguns segundos e percebeu que a moça não dormira muito bem. As olheiras a denunciavam e os olhos cansados e vermelhos gritavam que ela havia chorado. Ele olhou para mão direita dela.

Não havia aliança alguma.

Checou novamente, e depois mais três vezes.

Não havia aliança em lugar nenhum.

"Você..." Sentiu sua boca seca e o tão conhecido frio na barriga. Ela havia rompido o noivado, e daí? Não é como se ela o havia feito por sua causa. "Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Sim!" Exclamou a ruiva e deitou a cabeça no colo de James. Ele travou. Não que ele não havia gostado de tal contato, mas era algo curioso. Parecia que eles se conheciam há anos, eras... Parecia que eram melhores amigos. "Brad é tão... Como ele pode dizer aquilo para mim e simplesmente... Argh, eu sou tão idiota!"

E então ela falou. Falou e falou e falou, e ele percebeu que ela não era aquilo que ele pensava ser. Ela era ainda melhor.

Lily não entregava jornais por aí como emprego. Era um hobby. Talvez pareça um tanto estranho uma garota ter como hobby entregar jornais, mas Lily era diferente. Segundo ela, a atmosfera de casa não era das melhores, ainda mais com a irmã do noivo no seu pé o tempo todo, então ela resolveu pegar sua bicicleta e andar por aí o máximo de tempo possível, até que se viu pedindo um emprego na gráfica e passando a maior parte do seu tempo entregando os jornais pela vizinhança.

Sua família era... Bem de vida e ela conseguiu concluir a faculdade de Direito sem problemas, montando uma firma de advocacia que, por acaso, era uma das melhores de Londres.

Ela estava noiva de Brad havia um ano e antes disso, namoraram por dois. Era estranho ouvir Lily falar sobre sua vida tão abertamente para ele, que não beirava seu conhecido. Ela falou sobre os problemas com a família do então ex-noivo e de como ele havia se tornado obcecado por trabalho e nunca tinha tempo para o relacionamento dos dois, e da implicância dele com seu hobby.

"Ele tem ciúmes." Ela riu. James a olhou curioso. "Ele achava que os caras da vizinhança davam em cima de mim por que uma vez me viu ajudando o velhinho da Baker Street a procurar seu cãozinho e quando o achei, ele me deu um abraço."

"Quem, o cãozinho ou o senhor?"

Lily riu e se aconchegou mais no colo do moreno.

"O senhor. Ele era adorável. E Brad ficou possesso." Ela suspirou com um ar arrependido. "Como eu fui morar com um cara tão idiota?"

"É uma pergunta retórica, ou...?" Brincou James antes de sentir uma almofada bater contra sua face.

Ele a olhou nos olhos e tudo estava perdido. Se perdeu naquela imensidão verde e brilhante, parecendo conhecer sua alma e cada segredo mais íntimo seu fora exposto a partir de um olhar. A intensidade era tanta que nenhum dos dois ousou piscar. Chocolate e chartreuse*. Verde e castanho.

Lily pigarreou e ele olha para longe, constrangido. Encara o tecido do sofá com extremo interesse e então percebe que o peso em seu colo atenuou-se. Lily caminhava até o centro da sala.

Oh, não...

"James?" Ela pergunta com certa diversão no olhar. Ah, aquele olhar... "O que é isso?"

Então dois pares de olhos verdes idênticos encaravam James. Um, sua pintura. O outro pertencente a mulher pelo qual provavelmente já estava apaixonado.

Ele sentiu novamente a boca seca, as pernas bambas, o parque de diversões no fundo do estomago, as mãos transpirando... James iria ter uma síncope.

"Eu sou pintor."

Ela sorriu de lado, as sobrancelhas levantadas em divertimento e o olhar beirando deleite.

"Isso eu percebi." Falou apontando para os pincéis largados na mesa, os panos e os milhares de quadros espalhados pelas paredes. "Aqueles olhos... Os conheço de algum lugar."

Oh, droga.

"É porque..." Ele gaguejou.

Oh, droga, droga, droga.

"Não tem como você conhece-los, Lily. Foi um cliente que pediu para que eu retratasse os olhos da esposa dele, só isso."

"Oh." Ela pareceu decepcionada.

Um silencio constrangedor se instalou e ela tentou olhar para todos os lugares menos para o quadro.

"Não é melhor você tomar um banho? Vai acabar ficando doente." Ele conseguiu murmurar, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar de sua boca vermelha e convidativa.

"A chuva já passou, eu moro na próxima rua... Muito obrigada, James." Ela sorriu e o beijou no rosto. Ele se sentiu como um adolescente que não sabia lidar com garotas. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

"Disponha." Ele falou com uma voz um tanto esganiçada, a fazendo rir. "E ruiva?"

"Sim?"

"Porque faz questão de entregar o jornal na minha mão? Por que não simplesmente joga na minha porta, como faz com o resto?"

Ela parou para pensar e sorriu tímida.

"Por que você não é como o resto."

E então foi embora.

James nunca ficou tão ansioso para a manhã do dia seguinte.

* * *

**_É isso, pessoal!__  
__COMENTEM! FAVORITEM! RECOMENDEM! LEIAM!__  
__AMEM1!__  
__Espero que tenham gostado, do fundo do meu coração!__  
__Beijos e até a próxima!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da autora: Oieeeee gente! Como vão vocês? O que estão achando dessa U.A? Espero que esteja de agrado heehe... Então aí vai mais um capítulo de Monocromia. Não tem interação entre James/Lily mas pensei que seria legal introduzir o "motivo" da Lily, uma advogada bem sucedida, resolver entregar jornais em plena Londres. Apreciem sem moderação!**

* * *

"_Felicidade - Característica ou condição de feliz; sensação real de satisfação plena; estado de contentamento; satisfação. __Estado de quem se encontra afortunado; com sorte."_

O alarme a despertou exatamente às seis da manhã e ela rolou para o lado, murmurando palavras inteligíveis e ignorando os pedidos de "Desliga essa droga!" do namorado, que dormia logo ao seu lado. Encolheu-se como uma bola e lamentou pela milésima vez naquela semana ter que levantar e encarar a mesma rotina de sempre.

Arrastou-se para fora da cama murmurando um "Levante, Brad." e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, tomando o banho mais demorado possível.

Todo santo dia, Lily tinha a mesma rotina de sempre. Acordava cedo, tomava seu banho, demorava tempo o suficiente para se arrumar para não ter que tomar café da manhã com Brad e sua irmã insuportável, afogava-se em trabalho e, quando não tinha nada melhor para fazer, andava por Londres na tentativa de chegar em casa o mais tarde possível.

E isso estava matando-a.

Não era para ela estar se sentindo feliz? Realizada?

Ela conseguira o que queria, montara sua firma de advocacia, estava prestes a se casar, e...

Mas ela não se sentia feliz, ou realizada, ou qualquer outro sinônimo ou palavra relacionada à satisfação. Ela se sentia fatigada, cansada e... Infeliz? Talvez essa não seja o termo adequado, mas o fato era que Lily não estava completamente afortunada.

Marlene havia dito à ela que quanto mais perdurasse com esse relacionamento, mais sofreria e estaria poupando a si mesma um amor de verdade.

Lily não compreendeu o que ela quis dizer com "Amor de verdade."... O que _era_ amar? Era sentir-se flutuando? Era sorrir por cada bobagem, era não conseguir parar de pensar nele? Era falar sem parar no primeiro encontro para suas amigas e deixa-las cansadas de ouvir sobre romance? Pois se fosse, Lily não sabia exatamente como era.

Apenas no início do namoro com Brad ela se sentia assim e logo após dois meses, a magia havia acabado. Uma rotina se instalara entre os dois e ela não quis terminar, pois estava confortável.

Suspirou e desligou o chuveiro, enrolando-se em uma toalha e voltando para o quarto, esbarrando com o noivo no caminho.

"Hey." ele sorriu e a beijou rapidamente. "Bom dia."

"O que quer?" perguntou ela com uma sobrancelha erguida em desconfiança. Brad nunca lhe desejava bom dia assim sem que quisesse algo.

"Como assim?"

"Você só é carinhoso pela manhã quando tem algo para pedir, o que é?"

Ele a encarou desacreditado.

"Eu não posso ser carinhoso com minha noiva, é isso?" disse franzindo o cenho.

Lily suspirou e massageou a têmpora.

"Brad Singh, eu te conheço e sei as intenções por trás de cada gesto seu, eu não acordei com um bom humor então _pelo amor que tem por seu Vauxhall*, _o que você quer?"

Ele grunhiu e revirou os olhos.

"Ok, certo... É que Helen decidiu mudar a cor das paredes da sala dela e vai precisar ficar mais dois dias..."

A ruiva se segurou para não expulsar Brad e sua irmã insuportável que insistiu ficar por lá enquanto seu apartamento estava em reforma.

"Faça o que quiser." murmurou Lily "Não é como se eu parasse em casa, de qualquer maneira."

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou até que Brad a encarasse zangado.

"O que está acontecendo, Lily? Eu só te vejo de manhã, você nunca para em casa. Eu sei que você sai do trabalho às sete. Já liguei lá depois e me disseram que você sempre sai no horário..."

Ela não respondeu e encarou o teto, rezando para que ele não pensasse que...

"Lily, você não está me traindo, está?"

Lily arregalou os olhos e o encarou chocada.

"O que... Não! Eu não acredito que você pensaria isso de mim!"

"Você tem que entender que..."

"Eu nunca, _nunca_ seria tão desonesta e imoral. Se você pensa que eu faria algo desse tipo com você..."

"Me desculpe." Disse ele, mas não parecia arrependido. "Mas você mente pra mim dizendo que está no trabalho sendo que não está... Para onde você vai?"

"Por aí."

"Por aí?" Brad pergunta em um tom irado. "Como espera que eu acredite em você quando me dá uma resposta dessa?"

"Olha, Brad, eu trabalho o dia inteiro e a última coisa que quero é chegar em casa e dar de cara com sua irmã reclamando sobre a quantidade de calorias em nossa geladeira, então..."

"Então o problema é Helen?"

Ela o encara por alguns segundos e pensa em responder que sim, o problema era a maldita Helen e suas frescuras sobre carboidratos e gorduras, que o problema era a rotina cansativa, o problema era... Era o relacionamento deles. E parando para pensar, Lily não queria consertá-lo. Então ela suspirou pela centésima vez naquela manhã e resolveu que iria encontrar algo para se distrair e repensar sua vida, pois daquela maneira não iria conseguir.

"Braaaad, o leite acabou!" ouviu-se a voz irritante de Helen.

"Eu vou me arrumar, já estou atrasada." disse Lily.

Ignorou os protestos do loiro e trancou-se novamente no banheiro, pensando em como a sua vida havia se transformado de uma hora para a outra.

* * *

"Você tem que acabar com isso." A voz de Marlene ecoou em seus ouvidos e Lily desviou os olhos de suas batatas e encarou a amiga, que a olhava cética. "Está cada vez mais estressada e se afoga em trabalho. Não tem problema partir pra outra, Lils, eu nunca gostei muito de Brad. Aquele cabelo loiro nunca me pareceu muito natural... Eu sei que o de Helen não é."

Lily sorriu de lado e encarou a morena que parecia estonteante.

"Isso tudo é por causa do tal do dono da galeria? Encontrou seu amor verdadeiro?"

"Ah, não é pra tanto. Mas ele é, definitivamente, algo."

"Algo?"

Marlene sorriu.

"Algo." Bebericou um pouco de seu suco e apontou para a ruiva. "Você. Deveria fazer algo para relaxar a mente, trabalho só faz piorar."

Lily resmungou algo e virou seu vinho de vez, fazendo uma careta e provocando riso em Marlene.

"Nem me diga."

"Sabe o que você podia fazer? Entregar jornais."

A outra a encarou séria.

"Entregar jornais?"

"Entregar jornais."

"Marlene..." Lily pensou em dizer que os encontros com o artista moreno e alto estavam a fazendo delirar de paixão, mas ela a interrompeu.

"Sério, pense sobre isso. Você acorda mais cedo, pega uma bicicleta e entrega jornais por aí! É bom pra saúde, você faz exercícios e tem tempo pra pensar sobre a vida. Além de ganhar um dinheiro extra, claro."

Lily a fitou por segundos e não pode deixar de sorrir. Talvez Marlene tivesse razão, afinal. Aquela mente fértil e criativa não servia apenas para coisas fúteis! Estava animada por fazer algo diferente em sua vida, mesmo que fosse entregar jornais.

"Sugiro que tente na Nothing Hill*...Soube que um amigo de Sirius, solteiro, lindo, mora por lá. Quem sabe..."

"Quem sabe?"

"Você não considera novas opções?"

A ruiva pensou em protestar mas algo a parou. Algo a dizia que se colocasse a ideia de Marlene em prática, sua vida iria mudar para melhor.

* * *

***Vauxhall é um carro muito famoso na Inglaterra e tal... Enfim!**

_**Achei o capitulo meio chato, mas espero que pensem o contrário ehehe!**_

_**Mas enfim, deixem suas opiniões! E respondendo as reviews...**_

_**Guest – Tá aquiiiiiii!**_

_**AtlantaClaremont – Que bom que gostooooou, flor! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo **_

_**Reth – Não é one não! Vai ter uns 5 capitulos!**_

_**Siriustick – NÃO ME ODEIE RAFA! Tá aqui um capitulo (((um tanto chato, eu sei))) então não me odeie eheuheehe.**_

_**A CADA REVIEW, UM JAMES SERÁ ENVIADO A CADA UM!**_


End file.
